Earth-91955
History Beginnings Geography The geography of Earth-91955 is nearly identical to that of Earth-616. However, since Thanos is capable of instantly changing anything and everything in this reality to his slightest whim, the geography along with everything else is subject to change from moment to moment. Two notable exceptions are the newly created planet of Necronos is located at the precise center of the universe, and the ravaging of the Milky Way galaxy. Timeline The time-line of Earth-91955 was nearly identical to that of Earth-616. The main point of divergence occurred during what was called "The Cosmic Battle at the Edge of the Universe." On Earth-616, the Silver Surfer attempted to wrest the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos as he engaged Earth's remaining heroes in combat. On Earth-91995, both Adam Warlock and the Silver Surfer came to the aid of their allies instead. Upon their arrival, they found only the slaughtered bodies of those they sought to help, along with the floating corpse of a headstrong Galactus. Thanos, while only using a fraction of his new-power, had slain the entire roster of superbeings. Adam Warlock was quickly snatched up by a colossal Thanos and promptly turned into a stone statue that was then shattered. Thanos' next acts included * stripping the Silver Surfer of his Power Cosmic and transforming his signature board into a ball and chain. * slaying of the demon Mephisto for having the audacity to suggest that the Surfer should be slain. * Using the Mind and Soul gems to change the nature of Mistress Death into a devoted consort instead of an impersonal force. * The creation of his throne-world of Necronos, and its five billion inhabitants. Those deemed the most evil, the most loyal of the Mad Titan's armada were promoted to the status of his priests and were set to the task of sacrificing the rest of the population in an unending orgy of blood and death. Thanos next turned his attentions to the rest of the universe. Using the Time and Space Infinity Gems the Mad Titan was capable of being in multiple locations at once and thus visited every major civilization in the universe and utterly conquered them, often slaughtering the entire remaining population. Day and night sacrifices were continually performed by Thanos' priests on those worlds. With all of this accomplished Thanos took his place upon his golden throne with Lady Death at his side on Necronos as the universe's new god, smiling at the new order that he had wrought. Notable Residents * Thanos (Earth-91995) * The Consorts ** Death (Earth-91955) ** Terraxia the Terrible (Earth-91955) ** Nebula (Earth-91955) * Norrin-Rad (Earth 616) * The Cosmic Clones ** Eternity (Earth-91955) ** Galactus (Earth-91955) Appearances Earth-91955 has appeared in Silver Surfer #55-56. Notable Locations Necronos:'' '' The throne world of Thanos' rule. Created in an instant by a massive expenditure of energy generated by the Infinity Gauntlet, Necronos sits in the exact center of the universe. An inhospitable world, with skies covered in swirling clouds of red, gray and black, desolate craggy terrain of granite and basalt, and forbidding mountains with needle-sharp peaks. The few flat areas serve as sites for Thanos' temples. ''The Platform: ' '''Has its own article. Earth: Earth, having been wrenched from its life-giving orbit by the wave of destruction caused by Thanos' rage, is now experiencing a new ice age. Many islands and coastal regions including the nation of Japan and the West Coast of the United States is now underwater. Many of the world's great cities lay in ruin caused by the seismic tremors, and with the chaos inflicted by the Great Disappearance, there is not enough resources or manpower to repair them. Certain regions like the island city of Manhattan, Rome along with Fertile Crescent where civilization was first born remain temperate at Lord Thanos' behest, the better to disperse death. New sacrificial temples have been erected at the sites of the Statue of Liberty, the Vatican and the former Holy City of Mecca. There are rumors that certain supervillains have been recruited into Thanos' priesthood, though for the most part those positions have been filled by members of Thanos' fleet. Titan: Zenn-La: Shi-ar Empire Throneworld Notable Objects Infinity Gauntlet The Infinity Gauntlet was originally an unadorned glove that served as an accessory to the Mad Titan for countless years. It was only with the addition of the Infinity Gems that the glove became the most powerful artifact in this universe, allowing Thanos to secure his eternal kingdom. Thanos' Bible It measures 14 inches (35.6 cm) wide by 18 inches (45.7 cm) high and is 6 inches (15.2 cm) thick. The pages are crisp white. The cover features an illustration of the Infinity Gauntlet. The first section contains an account of Thanos' conquest of the universe penned by Silver Surfer. Gallery